


To Feel the Fire

by Koneko_san_10969, Reicchi



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Say thank you to Koneko-chan cuz they're almost fucking, Taka is hentai, Toru too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko_san_10969/pseuds/Koneko_san_10969, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicchi/pseuds/Reicchi
Summary: “Thank you for bringing me to this cold, icy island, Toru-san.”Toru wanted to rebel that Taka had fucked his whole brain for the time that they were driving and for the half of the day here, but now it all made no more sense — the vocalist looked at him with his big shining eyes full of love and gratitude. He felt the heat emanating from Takahiro’s body, who embraced him so tightly, and at the same time, Toru felt he was the happiest person in this world.The seventh day of Toruka Christmas — Sitting by the Fire





	To Feel the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Feel the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438471) by Koneko-chan and Reicchi. 



> Hohohoho it's Toru-san's 30th birthday today so let's pretend that this work is special for him!  
> (and it's still the 7th of December in Russia so I'm not late!)
> 
> We wrote this fanfic together with Koneko-chan and gaah I love it so much!  
> And actually today is the important day for us cuz a year ago we suddenly knew about the existence of each other (thanks oor live in Finland) and it's kinda a year of our great friendship hohoho~~ And we still didn't go to oor live together ajhsdg (well, technically we went but it had been five month before we knew each other)  
> Oh, and it's the first translation by me here~  
>  — Reicchi

 

 

«Why the fuck did you decide to drag me to this cold, covered with ice island, huh, Toru-san?» chattering with his teeth, Taka was indignant, sitting on the sofa in the living room of a cozy house, which the guitarist thoughtfully rented for them.

 

He was very much inspired by this idea — to spend Christmas with Takahiro, _only together_ , enjoying the presence of each other. He diligently prepared for this trip — booked the house and collected all the necessary things, anticipating the weekends filled with love and romance.

 

Just thinking about how they would walk along the snow-covered streets, holding hands and admiring the amazing nature — _and, perhaps, from the imagine of naked Taka in onsen_ — Toru was already smiling and giggling like a amorous idiot, checking first that there was no one around to see him like this.

 

Ah, the seemingly _cold_ and _unfeeling_ Yamashita Toru was a _hopeless romantic_ in his heart.

 

And when the long-awaited Christmas holidays came, and the Toru enthusiastically announced: "Honey, we are going to Hokkaido!" Taka _grimaced_ that the poor, naive dreams of guitarist broke like a fucking glass ball that fell from the Christmas tree.

 

Sighing heavily, the guitarist turned to look at his beloved — Taka was sitting on the couch, his legs tucked under him — _being in a dismal mood like an angry sparrow_ — in two jackets, in his and Toru's, and sniffed in unsatisfying, almost dramatical, way.

 

The leader didn’t take into account at all that Takahiro couldn’t stand the cold — and it was dangerous for his precious voice — and during the winter temperature in Hokkaido was lover than minus ten Celsius degrees.

 

“It's _Christmas_ today,” muttered Toru, busy at the other end of the room. "And I wanted to make you happy, because of the eternal tours, we can’t even really celebrate anything!"

 

_Especially my birthday, mou!_

 

"But why Hokkaido?" the vocalist wrapped himself even more tightly — in all the clothes he could find, he even had to steal things from a Toru's suitcase in order not to freeze _to death_ in this cold house, which the little heater standing next to Taka could not warm enough. “We could go to Los Angeles, where we have _our_ home and _warmth_ , Toru-san!” he got out a phone from a pocket and showed it to the leader, on the screen of which was the weather forecast of his beloved city of America — plus twenty-two.

 

“Christmas is winter, snow, Santa and a Christmas tree,” said Toru displeased, and turned away, returning to his stuffs.

 

Taka saw the guitarist squatting, making a noise, rustling and striking a lighter? And it seems, he was already turning blue from the cold, because he was wearing only T-shirt — _well_ , Taka took his hoodie away from him, _because he needed_ _it much more._

 

"I settle for the sand, palm trees and the scorching sun!" in the voice of Takahiro already heard _hysterical_ notes. "I wanna go _home_. At least in Tokyo, there is even warmer than her—"

 

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, quietly gasping when the flame erupted in front of Toru, and the guitarist himself proudly grinned at him, pleased with the work he done — with a lighted fireplace and with the enthusiastic — _almost childish_ — glitter in Moriuchi's eyes.

 

Taka immediately jumped off the couch and run up to the leader, flopping next to him on the soft sheepskin, spread near the fireplace. “Uwaaaah, that's cool,” Takahiro stretched his frozen fingers out to the fire. “It's warm ... Sometimes you know how to think, _ne_ , Toru-san?”

 

Toru raised an eyebrow, staring at Taka in confusion.

 

_It seems to me or is this some dubious compliment?_

 

“I'm glad you finally stopped whining,” the guitarist rose, stretching his numb legs. "But let's go for a walk."

 

" _What_?" Taka looked at him like at a complete idiot. "I'll stay here, next to the warmth!"

 

“You just said you were cold _here_. In any case, the house won't heat up immediately, and you won't sit at the fireplace all this time, right?"

 

Taka had already opened his mouth to shout “ _I will_!” loudly, but Toru threw a hat and a scarf into his face.

 

"Raise your petty ass from the floor, get dressed and go outside."

 

Takahiro mumbled something unpleasantly, but still wrapped a scarf around his neck, pulled a hat over his head and stood up with groan.

 

“All right,” his expression softened. “Let's go, Toru-san,” he finished with a smile, staring at the guitarist with his childish, big almond-shaped eyes.

 

For a few seconds, Toru simply looked at Taka, who looked like a fat penguin. The vocalist even got tired of waiting and he kindly inquired. "Well, I'm ready. Let's go?"

 

"Taka."

 

" _Hmm_?"

 

"Give me my jacket."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the end, somehow, Toru managed to take his jacket back from Taka, and they finally went outside where was the wonderful weather. Light snowfall was starting and there was no wind at all, so the guitarist just wanted to take a walk — unnoticed by everyone holding hands — but he forgot that he fell in love with a _bipolar tyrant_ , so in one second Taka was crying about how cold he was and in another already threw snow at the face of Toru, starting a snowball battle.

 

Shaking out the snow from his hood, the leader did not remain in debt and sent Moriuchi to the nearest snowdrift, in which, as a result, kicking and twisting Taka dragged him too.

 

They returned home with cheeks and noses reddened by frost, wet through with snow. It was warm here now, and the snowflakes on Takahiro’s hat were quickly melting, turning into water droplets that he sprayed, shaking his head as they continued to push each otehr in the hallway, laughing and exchanging kisses at times.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toru settled down by the fireplace, stretching his legs and idly watching the flames dance. They were so bright among the living room's — which was illuminated by a single floor lamp and pea lights on the Christmas tree — darkness. The evening had long since descended on an covered with snow island.

 

_Ah, Christmas_ _is very soon..._

 

“Hey, big boy, are you going to sit here and wait for Santa?” the mocking voice of Takahiro was reached Toru.

 

It seems he said it out loud, damn.

 

“Maa, stop being a evil bastard, better come here,” Toru patted the carpet next to him, urging Taka to sit beside him.

 

Takahiro snorted loudly, but, nevertheless, jumped off the couch and, going up to the fireplace, flopped down on the sheepskin next to the guitarist.

 

“You really are waiting for Christmas as a child, Toru-san. Maybe I should dress you in pajamas. Did you take your pajamas with the gachapins?

 

"No."

 

"Then make you cocoa with marshmallows?"

 

"No, thanks"

 

"Read you a fairy tale?"

 

“Stop mocking me, asshole!” Toru lightly pushed chuckled Moriuchi in the shoulder.

 

“Hai haaai,” Taka drawled. “But you would be so sweet, Toru-san,” he added, and laid his head on Toru’s shoulder, settling down at the guitarist’s side.

 

None of them said another word, minutes passed, and they just silently sat by the fireplace in soft sheep's fur, clinging to each other, only the barely perceptible crackle of the flame was breaking the silence of the room. The heat emanating from the fire so pleasantly caressed his face, and Taka enjoyed this sensation, but it was still _more pleasant_ to feel the shoulder of Toru, against which he leaned. The vocalist carefully lifted his head to look at him...

 

Something lightly stung in his chest when he saw the face of his leader.

 

Toru-san seems to have dozed off - his eyes were closed. Taking advantage of this, Taka continued to look at his familiar features — chiseled cheekbones and perfect lips — holding his gaze on the mole above them for a second — blonde strands fell on his forehead. Now he looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so young. _Really_ beautiful.

 

 _He must be tired_ , Takahiro thought, looking at his lover. They spent half their lives on tours, _no_ , it was great - it was their life they dreamed about, but sometimes ... _sometimes..._

Probably, sometimes he missed these moments, full of calm, when you can leave the noisy megacities, stage, screaming crowd and forget that you are a _celebrity_ , surrounded by a crushing amount of attention, and just be _the most ordinary_ Yamashita Toru, which needed attention and care of _the only one_ person.

 

Probably, sometimes he dreamed of such evenings, when they could not take care of something and not think about anything, not take the time anywhere, just be near with each other... _only together_.

 

Probably... in fact, and Taka _himself_ dreamed about it?

 

Taka put his hand on Toru's thigh, gently moved his palm across his leg down to the knee, but the guitarist did not even respond to his touch.

 

He really fell asleep... Hah, Toru-san, you are still so cute.

 

This made him feel a sense of satisfaction, perhaps even pride — _only he_ could see that side of him. In the end, Toru-san was _his_. Taka was more than happy that this man was his...

 

Then Takahiro's fingers slid up again, touching the inner side of the thigh, and, following even higher, lay down on the groin of the guitarist. He watched in awe as Toru frowned while his hand stroked his most privat places through the fabric of his trousers.

 

Toru startled and opened his eyes, quickly blinking as the vocalist lightly squeezed his sensitive flesh.

 

“And what are you doing, Taka?” he asked, his gaze met the suspiciously glittering eyes of Moriuchi.

 

Taka did not answer, his lips stretched out in a sly smirk, before he just reached out to Toru’s neck, pressing his lips to it.

 

The guitarist closed his eyes from the delightful sensation of warm, moist breath Takahiro on his neck - soft Taka's lips slowly caressed his skin, leaving on it almost weightless, quivering kisses. He seemed to be exploring it, as if he had tasted it, carefully touching it with tongue and lips. The vocalist proceeded upward, forcing Toru to exhale noisily when he felt those puffy, wet lips behind his ear, touching _ah-so_ sensitive skin. The goose bumps all raced and raced down his spine as Taka exhaled hotly into his reddened ear, then circling it with his tongue. Takahiro gently grabbed the lobe with his teeth, lightly pulling on the elegant gold earring, making a quiet, blissful moan fall from Toru’s lips.

 

It was so tender — almost innocent — Taka never even bit his skin. He left another wet kiss on his ear and, moving his lips against his cheek, pulled away and looked at him. Taka squinted slyly, and Toru just now noticed that the vocalist’s hand was still squeezing his now arouse member.

 

Self-satisfied smirk appeared on Moriuchi's lips. “I just kissed you and touched you a little for your dick, and you're already so hard, Toru-san,” he drawled sweetly. “You're such a pervert.”

 

"Me?! And who suddenly began to seduce me?"

 

Taka ignored his question again, moving closer to the guitarist.

 

"Having sex by the fireplace is very _romantic_ , don't you think so?" he purred.

 

“You want... right here?”

 

“Right _now_ ,” Taka breathed almost to his lips, pulling the leader toward him, hugging his neck. Moriuchi's warm, soft palms burrowed into the hard, lightened strands as he hungrily pressed his lips to Toru’s ones. “I want you right now,” Taka whispered hotly in his mouth before finally drawing the guitarist into a long, sensual kiss.

 

He was as timid as Takahiro’s touch earlier, as if he was afraid to scare away this light, tenderness atmosphere that was now hovering around them.

 

The guitarist's palms also slowly and carefully slid across the hidden by clothes sides and back of Taka, who flinched as they crept under it, continuing to stroke him in the same caressing manner. Then he picked up the hem and Taka raised his hands to help Toru pull off an unnecessary sweater along with a T-shirt.

 

They a little hurriedly stripped each other, getting rid of the interfering fabric and throwing it away — _today they won't need it to warm up_ — until, finally, they were completely naked.

 

Taka exhaled hotly and noisily, feeling the familiar weight of the guitarist's body, after Toru gently lowered him onto the fluffy sheepskin and now pressed against him so closely, creating a delightful friction between them.

 

Toru's palm slid across the tattooed shoulder, ran it across the collarbone, and finally stopped on his reddened cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. Takahiro was so hot under him, so horny, so beautiful that the guitarist kept his eyes on his face. Frankly, he _admired_ Taka - long chocolate curls scattered around his head, so vividly standing out against the background of light wool, some strands framed his face, on which light from fire danced, his dark eyes sparkled, and his plump moist lips were slightly parted.

 

Toru looked at him so much that he seemed to have forgotten that he needed to breathe.

 

“You're so beautiful, Taka,” he whispered admiringly.

 

Taka was slightly embarrassed by his words, but then a slight, contented smile formed on his lips.

 

“Thank you for bringing me to this cold, icy island, Toru-san.”

 

Toru wanted to rebel that Taka had fucked his whole brain for the time that they were driving and for the half of the day here, but now it all made no more sense — the vocalist looked at him with his big shining eyes full of love and gratitude. He felt the heat emanating from Takahiro’s body, who embraced him so tightly, and at the same time, Toru felt he was the happiest person in this world.

 

“We can come here next winter,” the guitarist winked at Moriuchi, who was ready to boil over, and immediately erased the whole stream of expletives by a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

The snow outside the window started even harder, carefully wrapping the frosty island with a white veil. The clock struck twelve long ago, Christmas came, but the two who were fully occupied with each other in this small wooden house didn’t care of it.

 

 

 

_Probably, Santa will not bring them gifts this night, because they were doing what the good boys would never do..._

**Author's Note:**

> I translated it for 8 hours just in the last moment cuz I'm too busy and sick mou  
> But I hope you like iiiittt!  
> Sorry for all typos and grammar mistakes it's really hard to think with fever haha
> 
> — Reicchi
> 
> Happy Birthday, the mighty leader of One Ok Rock~


End file.
